MOTHER SNAKE
by FAMAS
Summary: Have you ever wondered who Solid Snake's "Mother" was?, this fic lightly explores a possibility.


MOTHER SNAKE

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Metal Gear or any of the Metal Gear characters, KONAMI does

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a one shot fanfic that explores a possibility of who Solid Snake's mother was and her short lived relationship with Snake. If you are a fan of Metal Gear you'll know that Solid, Liquid and Solidus are all clones of BIG BOSS, the process used to clone BIG BOSS implies that the three Snake boys each grew inside surrogate mothers, however Hideo Kojima is yet to reveal exactly who any of these women are/were and just for the record I doubt he ever will, so that's why I wrote this fanfic. Most of it is a flashback experienced by Solid Snake during the "Shadow Moses" mission (MGS1) during his imprisonment after being tortured by Ocelot. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

Snake winced and gritted his teeth as, who knows how many, volts surged through his body. The feeling was truly excruciating, but he refused to break.

"Cannot break, MUST NOT BREAK, JUST A BIT LONGER".

He convinced himself.

And it was true, he couldn't break, not so much because he was strong but because Meryl, the woman he was falling in love with, depended on him. He would have broken already if it were not for Meryl's life hanging in the balance. Finally the electrical current faded and Snake slumped foward in the torture harness, on the verge of unconciousness.

"HA HA HAR".

Ocelot chuckled sadistically.

"I'm impressed Snake, your'e stronger than I expected, tell you what.......since I like you so much we'll take a break. Johnny, get him to his cell".

Snake's vision had already begun to blur as two guards pulled him off the harness and dragged him out of the room, his entire body felt numb and he was fading fast.

"He don't seem as tough as they all say".

One of the guards observed, as they led him down a long corridor.

"Yeah, not as tough as Liquid".

The other guard responded.

Finally they reached the cell, as one guard opened the cell door, the other roughly tossed Snake inside, who hit the cold cell floor with a painful thud, summoning his final ounce of strength Snake managed to roll himself onto his back, looking up, the ceiling was spinning into oblivion.

"Legendary my arse".

One of the guards chuckled, giving Snake a blunt kick in the side.

Snake felt so numb from Ocelot's torture that the guard's boot had next to no affect. Finally Snake's blurred vision faded to black as he past out entirely.

-AT AN UNKNOWN MILITARY COMPOUND, MANY YEARS AGO-

Several men in uniform sat around a large table in a darkly lit room, the man seated at the head of the table was speaking to the others, who appeared to be his subordinates, in a calm, stern voice.

"So gentlemen, how are these children coming along???"

"Well sir, the two we found to be genetically superior are coming along very well, they're producing some very promising data so far."

"That's good to hear, and what about the other one???"

"Oh, you mean the runt sir, well it appears we probably won't need him anymore"

"What did you do with him???"

"Well we let his mother take him, he's been living with her for a year, we know the location and we keep him under surveillance but I doubt we'll need him for anything else".

"There's been a change of plans gentlemen, I want the runt back".

"But sir, why???".

"I think he may still prove useful, at least as a data comparison to his brothers, we'll have an accurate idea of just how superior they are, besides even if the runt is inferior to his brothers he may yet make a good soldier one day, I just hate to waste resources".

"Understood, I'll send a retrieval team".

-ELSEWHERE AT AN UNDISCLOSED RESIDENCE-

In the early hours of the morning two human forms lay deep in slumber. One was an adult, a slenderly built, chestnut haired woman in her early thirties curled up beneath the sheets of a single bed. The other was an infant, only around a year old, he lay in a cradle that stood a few metres from the bed his mother slept in, a thumb fastened in his mouth and his other arm wrapped around a soft teddy bear, his hair was a light brown, similiar but not identical to his mother's hair. The room they slept in was modestly furnished yet it exuded an obvious loving warmth. A soft animal rug covered the wooded floor and a rocking chair sat next to the open window, soft white drapes danced on the early morning breeze that swept in.

The cool breeze swept into the room and over the slumbering infant, stirred from his sleep he awoke and started crying, softly. Despite the infant's weeping being so soft, his mother, as if possessing superhuman motherly instincts, awoke after only a few short seconds. She climbed out of bed, tied on a nightrobe and approached the cradle, smiling down at her infant son. At the welcoming sight of his mother the baby boy's tears immediately ceased and were replaced by a beaming smile. He held out his arms implying he wanted to be picked up. The woman obeyed her son's wishes, scooped him out of the cradle and held him in her arms. The infant babbled gleefully as his mother bounced him lightly in her cradling hold, and smiled down at him. Instinctively the infant grasped at the woman's nightgown, attempting to pull it away and reveal the nipple.

"Hungry little fella aren't you???".

The woman spoke to her infant son, with a warm smile, giggling as she held him at bay with her free hand. The baby boy struggled relentlessly against her, to reach the source of milk. Eventually though she opened her silk gown and allowed him forward, he ravenously gorged himself, like a puppy starved of milk. As the infant suckled away, his mother lovingly carressed the soft hair on his head whilst sitting back in her rocking chair. The hungry infant still grasped tightly in one hand his teddy bear, his mother smiled when she noticed this.

"The bear your father gave you".

She observed. The thought of the boy's father led her to stare out the nearby window longingly.

"Your father was a good man, David, a sad man but good at heart. A lot of terrible things had happened to him, things that should never have happened. You have him to thank for your life, they wanted to get rid of you, they wouldn't listen to me, but they listened to him, he convinced them to let you live, and to let me look after you, yes your father was a good man."

The woman sighed as the memories flooded back.

"I was in love with your father but I never had the courage to tell him how I felt, I could just never be sure if he felt the same way about me. When I heard news of the project I was quick to volunteer, it was foolish of me though. They never revealed to me the truth, they told me John wanted children, but he was sterile, the experiment was his only hope. The truth is he never knew anything about the project, he was in a coma. If I could never have John, then at least I could have a part of him, to nurture and raise......and love. By the time John found out, you and your brothers were already born. In their eyes you were inferior to the others, they had no use for you, they would have done away with you, no loose ends you see. But John wouldn't have it that way, they owed him a favour, so you were allowed to live and I was allowed to be your mother."

Eventually satisfying his hunger, the infant David snuggled against the woman's comfortable bosom and fell asleep. His mother remained in her rocking chair and continued to cradle him while he slept.

"I promise on my life, David, I will never let anything bad happen to you"

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"The woman's still upstairs with the kid".

A man grunted, observing through binoculars from a safe distance. He was donned entirely in jet black tactical fatiques, a matching ski mask covered most of his face.

"We've been here for hours, when the hell do we move???".

"As soon as the lady leaves the room, I want'em to be seperated when we move on'm, we got strict orders not to hurt the kid, if we move when they're apart theres less chance'o the kid get'n hurt".

"Which one d'we take care of first???".

"The woman, careful though, she's got training".

"No bitch ever got the better of me in a fight".

"Just don't underestimate her, I don't wanna take any chances, got it???"

"Yeah, yeah.......whatever".

"My my you've got a lot of energy, you must get it from your'e father".

The woman spoke, gently stroking the infant's soft cheek as he lay, asleep, in his cradle, a thumb fastened in his mouth and an arm wrapped tightly around his teddy bear. After an hour she had finally managed to get him asleep.

"Time for a shower".

She thought to herself.

Making her way downstairs she turned left but paused just as she reached the bathroom door.

"No......I think I'll have some tea first".

She thought.

Turning around, she made her way toward the otherside of the house. Reaching the kitchen she filled an old kettle with water and set it to boil, then turned to take some milk from the fridge, but as she closed the fridge door something caught her eye, the back door to the kitchen was slightly ajar.

"That door's been closed all day, I'm sure I have'nt touched it since yesterday morning".

She thought to herself. Then the bottle of milk fell from her grasp and spilled out over the floor, her eyes widened in shock.

"DAVID!!!!!"

She screamed.

Spinning around she found herself face to face with the barrel of a pistol, fitted with a suppressor. Holding the pistol was a man in a ski mask, donned entirely in jet black tactical fatiques. Instinctively the woman grappled the man's wrist forcing it backward at the joint the split second before the trigger was pulled, sending a single round upward to the cieling. Moving in closer, the woman swiftly positioned a leg behind the man's corresponding leg and in one quick motion sent him to the floor. The fall seperated the man from his pistol which the woman now held and aimed directly at her fallen attacker.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE???"

The woman shouted.

A split second later though, she crumpled to the ground, face down, blood leaking from her head. Another black clothed figure stepped forth from the shadows, holding a suppressed pistol at the ready.

"I told you to be careful arsehole".

He grunted at his assailant.

"Aww shut up".

The other man spat back, retrieving his pistol from the dead woman's hands.

"Let's just grab the kid and get the fuck outta here".

David lay awake in his cradle, crying softly for his mother. Shouting had adruptly woken him from his comfortable slumber, and already he missed his mother. Her kind, warm smile, her gentle, loving hold, and her soothing voice. He was crying for her, but she would not come. Then two dark figures stood above him, their cold gaze bearing over him, like imps of the night they were. David saw them and they only made the crying worse.

"Time to go kid".

One of the imps spoke, his gloved hands reaching into the cradle to snatch the child. David screamed tears and flailed his limbs violently, desperately trying in vain to resist the imp's grasp.

"Jesus Christ he's gonna wake the whole frigg'n neighbourhood".

"Then we better move fast, come on we got'm now lets hightail it".

"MOMMA!!!!!!".

Snake shouted, opening his eyes. He was back on the cold cell floor.

"What the hell...............did you just say momma???".

The cell guard queried.

"Jesus, torture must really screw with people's heads".

Snake ignored the guard though, he was still on his back, staring blankly at the cieling.

"Momma".

He whispered gently.

THE END.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. BE SURE TO SEND YOUR REVIEWS.

ALSO

Read my other fics, "THE KILLING TYPE AGAIN" (Dead or Alive section)

"THE KILLER'S LOVER" (Hitman section)

DON'T FORGET TO SEND REVIEWS

-FAMAS


End file.
